Crossroad
| number=71| date=2270| stardate=6251.1\| author=Barbara Hambly| format=paperback| published=September 1994| pages=274| publisher=Pocket Books| ISBN=ISBN 0671793233| }} Kirk must stop a power-hungry alliance from destroying the Federation! Summary ;From the book jacket: The crew of the '' , a battered starship of mysterious origin, is beamed aboard the starship . The group claims they are freedom fighters from the future working to save the Federation from the Consilium—a group of corrupt power seekers.'' :But when the ''Nautilus crew members suddenly seize control of the USS Enterprise, and a starship from the future arrives to arrest the renegades, Kirk must separate his true allies from those who wish to destroy the Federation.'' References Characters :Adajia • • • Emiko Adams • Dylan Arios • Tonia Barrows • Bergdahl • Bistie • Bray • John Brunowski • Butterfield • Cane-Twelve • Christine Chapel • • Phil Cooper • • Edward Dale • Cymris Darthanian • Dawe • Dazri • Neil DeNoux • DeSalle • Dykstra • Effinger • Tracy Giacomo • Gilden • Inciviglia • Iriane • • Karetha • Sharnas T'Gai Khir • James T. Kirk • Kyle • Mahase • Mario • Maynooth • Mbu • Leonard McCoy • McDonough • Germaine McKennon • Dan Miller • Oba • Organa • Paxson • Raksha • Kevin Riley • Russell • Montgomery Scott • Shimada • Hayden Singh • Thaddeus Smith • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Rial Varos • Watanabe • Wein • • Winfield • Wolfman • Lao Zhiming al-Jasir • • Bellocq • • James Cook • Zia Fang • Gannovich • Gordon • Sherlock Holmes • Indipen • Ise • Edith Keeler • Maria Kellogg • Roger Korby • Feshan Kznith • Robert E. Lee • Litas • H.P. Lovecraft • Harry Mudd • Nemo • • Lao Qixhu • Reluki • Ruth • Schindler • Kratisos Shah • Telemarsos • T'Iana • Tsmian • Xenophon • Yoruba Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • • • Sagittarius • Savasci • ''Savasci'' cargo shuttle (cargo shuttle) • unnamed Federation shuttlecraft (cargo shuttle) Antelope • • • • • • unnamed Klingon starships • • Vehicle types :cruiser • freighter • heavy cruiser • interceptor • shuttlecraft Locations Planetary locations :Cleveland • Hindu Kush • New Orleans • Oobast • Paris • Ruig • San Francisco • Yemen City Establishments :Consilium Institute • Federation Science Institute • Starfleet Academy • Vulcan Science Academy Shipboard locations :arboretum • auxiliary bridge • bowling alley • bridge • brig • cargo hold • corridor • engineering • gymnasium • messroom • quarters • recreation room • science office • sickbay • transporter room Planets and planetoids :Tau Lyra III (Yoondri) Andorus • Antares IV • Delta VII • Earth • Exo III • Gamma Helicon II • Gamma Hydra II • Giliaren • Khergos • Mars • Memory Alpha • Remus • Thalia III Stars and systems :Tau Lyra Achernar • Beta Lyrae • Betelgeuse • Brigadoon system • Delta system • Deneb • Exo • Gamma Helicon • Klingon system • Rigel • Romulan system Stellar regions :Crossroad Nebula • Cygnus constellation • Quadrant 6 • Sector 8 Outposts and stations :Memory Alpha • Starbase 12 • Starbase 20 Races and cultures :Eseriat • Human (Indian, etc.) • Klingon • Orion • Rembegil • Romulan • Vulcan • Yoon Betazoid • Deltan • Gorn • Kargite • Rigellian States and organizations :Assist Services • Consilium • Federation • Shadow Fleet • Starfleet (command division • operations division • sciences division) • T'Gai Khir First Federation • Starfield Technology and weapons :astrogator • breathing mask • bullet train • chronometer • command chair • communicator • computer • degausser • Elthonian android • flashlight • food synthesizer • fusion torpedo • hologame • holovid • hypospray • impulse engine • intercom • life support • log pad • matter-antimatter reactor • mind sifter • nanotechnology • nuclear reactor • sensor • space buoy • starship • stiletto • stylus • sun lamp • tricorder • velcro • viewscreen • warp drive • waxer • welder Ranks and titles :captain • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • domina • engineer • ensign • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • master • midshipman • navigator • operations manager • president • science officer • scientist • security • technician • transporter chief • yeoman • president Substances and energies :ammonia • antimatter • blood • calcium • copper • crystalplex • dilithium • gas • iron • mu radiation • nitrogen • oxygen • pewter • porcelain • radio wave • rhodon • salt • silver • titanium • water Drugs and biological compounds :adrenalase • adrenaline • anticane • antishock compound • brain-spice • cillanocyclene • dalpomine • DNA • endorphin • hyperena • lyofane • masiform • melanex • metebelite • neurophylozene • retinox • tri-ox compound • vitamin D7 • zimath Foods and beverages :almond • apple • beer • butter • caramel • chocolate • coconut • coffee • fruit • macadamia • marshmallow • milk • nougat • orange • peanut • pretzel • Turkish coffee • vegetable oil Lifeforms :animal • belothmere • bird • boreglunch • cat • ferret • fungus • humanoid • insect • jellyfish • Kurlanian seedfish • moth • mouse • quasi oak • St. John's lichen • slothoid • Udarian blood maggot • vescens ceolli • vescens zicreedens • yagghorth Other references :anthropology • archaeological medicine • archaeology • Asteroid Monsters • atmosphere • baseball • basketball • Battle of Achernar • bowling • captain's log • cards • chess • civilization • colony • comet • Dack & Homilie • disease • docilization code • dress uniform • drug • electrosynaptic pattern • energy • Feast of Bulls • five-year mission • food • galaxy • gallbladder • Gallery of Amazement • game • Gargoyle Man • genetic engineering • geology • Ghi'har Scale • government • gravity • history • holoshow • Honey Whats-Her-Name • illo-spex • Klingon language • language • laserbrain • laser tennis • lifeform • log entry • magnetism • medicine • medulla • Men's Adventure • meteor • money • moon • nebula • Necroblaster 989 • nerve • neurology • operations • optics • Orion language • pachinko • Pelleter's syndrome • physics • pinball • planet • poker • primary hull • Prime Directive • psionics • quadrant • radiation • secondary hull • singularity • Smuggler's Treasure • star • stardate • Starfleet uniform • star system • synapse • Tagalog • Tak's syndrome • telepathy • Terror of the Pecos • time travel • Turtledove Anomaly Point • uniform • vertebrae • violin • Vulcan language • Vulcan nomenclature • xenomedicine • Yermakoff Psychic Index Timeline ;17th century ;19th century ;20th century ;2265: The Enterprise five-year mission begins. ;2270: The crew travels near the Crossroad. ;2478 ;2546 (alternate timeline) Appendices Background Some spelling irregularities exist in this book, Roger Korby is referred to as "Roger Corby" and Captain Garrovick is referred to as "Gannovich". Connections |}} External link * Category:Books Category:TOS novels